Pirates From Different Seas
by Jazzcat1231
Summary: What happens when the two craziest captains of their worlds meet? Join the One Piece and Pirates of the Caribbean crews as they search for a treasure not seen to any other man. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N- Hello there! Welcome to my very first crossover! This takes place in One Piece right after they get into the Grand line, maybe just before Alabasta, and just about any time in POTC. Just to let you know, I'm currently writing a weekly One Piece ff, so I probably won't be able to update this a lot. Thanks for trying this out, though! Let's get started! I don't own One Piece or Pirates of the Caribbean.)**

* * *

><strong>The Meeting<strong>

The waves were calm. The sky was dotted with round, perfect clouds floating in the light blue of the early morning. The ship's first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, gazed at it, trying to knock the sleepiness out of his eyes. The first of the crew were just starting to wake up, and the noise of their preparations for the day mixed into the lapping of the waves and the cries of the seagulls to make a comforting sound. But as usual, a certain captain decided to break the calm Caribbean scenery.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAS THE RUM GONE?"

Gibbs sighed and turned around to begin another average day of being a pirate on Jack Sparrow's ship. "You drank it all, remember?"

"What?" Jack's head popped up from below deck. "When?"

"Last night."

Jack paused for a moment. He got up on the deck and walked over to Gibbs. He stuck a pointed a finger in the air and said, "Ah. Now that you mention it..."

Gibbs cracked a smile. "We'll be heading to a port as soon as we can, but for now, you'll just have to wait."

Jack groaned and walked around the ship a bit. A buzz of conversation started to rise as the rest of the crew took their daily positions. By the time the sun was high in the sky, the deck was alive with pirates, attending to the sails and the rigging and whatnots. Gibbs opened the door to his captain's quarters. "Cap'n, we be heading near-" He paused as he saw Jack studying a map with Sneach, another crew member. Gibbs had never seen that particular map before. It was fairly old, tan and cracked, with islands drawn by an expert hand. He could clearly see that it was a treasure map.

"Ah Gibbs." Jack waved him over. "Sneach here just recently found this. Mary Reid's treasure map."

"Mary Reid?" asked Gibbs in astonishment. He had often heard stories of Mary Reid, the famous woman pirate. "She has a treasure?"

"Aye." said Sneach. Sneach was a strange sight to see on a pirate ship. He had orange spiky hair, a goofy smile, and was only in his early twenties. However, he had a strong body and was quick on his feet and good with a cutlass. He was a bit mischievous, and usually got into trouble at ports pick pocketing the locals. "I lifted-er, ah... bought it from a merchant in Saint Martin."

"And what makes this here particular map particularly interesting," Jack explained, "is that Miss Reid was sent to the gallows only around twenty years ago. That means that no not too many people have heard of or tried claiming the treasure yet."

"It should still be there then." Gibbs said, getting interested. He took a closer look at the map. The islands on the farthest sides of the map sounded familiar. They were supposed to be coming close to them any day.

"Alright! It's settled." Jack strode out of the captain's quarters so the rest of the crew could see him. "Turn the ship Northeast! 58 degrees starboard! We've got our sights on a hefty treasure, men!"

A cheer rose as men scrambled to tack. Jack walked to the helmsman to help him adjust the heading.

Some distance away, another, but much more different pirate ship was sailing the high seas.

Monkey D. Luffy sat on his favorite seat, at the head of _The Going Merry_. The other Strawhats were scanning the horizon trying to get an idea of where exactly they were. They recently encountered a huge storm, but this storm had been different. When it had ended, they found themselves in a whole new world, looking and speaking differently.

"I can't take this!" Luffy shouted, frustrated. "There's a big new sea to explore, can't we just have fun?"

Zoro looked at his captain, still trying to get used to his new voice. "We have to find an island first."

"Hmm..." Luffy gave up on trying to get their attention and snuck off towards the kitchen.

Zoro took a look around the ship. Everything looked so different. Perhaps they had stumbled upon another dimension or something. The crew's signature looks, such as Ussop's nose or Sanji's eyebrow, looked slightly off and awkward. Not to mention their voices were completely different, along with being able to speak a whole different language. Suddenly a crash sounded and Luffy was thrown out of the kitchen. He sighed and went off to go find someone else to bug.

Back on _The Black Pearl_, Jack was alerted by a sudden shout.

"Captain! Ship sighted off the port side!"

Jack ran up to the railing of the ship, followed closely by Gibbs. Jack extended his spyglass and focused on the flag.

"What do you see?"

Jack made a strange face. "I'm not sure..." He could see people running around on deck, apparently chasing someone. They all wore bright colors. Their ship was a merry looking thing, with bright sails and a strange figure head. A flag with a skull wearing a straw hat waved above the ship, the sail also painted with the symbol.

"Should we ready the canons?" Someone called.

"No, no." Jack held up a hand. "Not yet."

Luffy stopped running as he realized a bigger ship was almost upon them. His abrupt halt caused Ussop to smash into him.

"What is it...?"

Nami came down to see what all the ruckus was about. "What's your problem? Can't you two... just..."

They all stared at the black ship that had seemingly come out of no where.

"Hello there!" A friendly voice called out. "I don't suppose any of you fellows have any rum?"

**(A/N- That was shorter than I thought it would be. Ah, well. Thanks for trying it out! Someones probably gonna ding me for spelling Reid wrong, but I've seen it spelled that way plenty of times before, and I know what the other spellings are. Anyways, if enough people subscribe and/or comment, I'll try to type up the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays~!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- Hellooo! Wow, I got tons of feedback from you guys! Thanks to Michael Schwartz, Faux Reves, luke skywalker 41, Karasu-archer, and Zane the Artist for commenting ^^ Sorry I couldn't update earlier, my internet kinda exploded right after I uploaded my other ff. I had time to get on today, but I have to make this fast because I'm kinda supposed to be doing homework right now... Anyway, thanks for reading! I don't own One Piece or Pirates of the Caribbean.)**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Meeting Goes Awry<strong>

Nami, Ussop, and Luffy stared up at the strange sailors.

"Rum?" Ussop muttered.

"I think it's a type of alcohol." Nami said.

"Yeah, we have some." Luffy called back.

"Don't tell them that!" Nami hissed.

"They'll attack us and steal all our stuff!" Ussop said.

Luffy shrugged. "They seem nice."

The one that had called to them grinned. "Excellent. Would you bother to give us some?" The commotion brought Zoro and Sanji out on deck. They realized what was happening and stood behind their friends, preparing themselves for whatever came next.

"And if we don't?" Nami asked, her hand creeping toward her staff.

The pirates on the opposite boat started drawing swords. The captain held up a hand, signaling to hold the attack. "We are pirates. Take a guess."

"Why don't we just give it to them?" Ussop pleaded.

Zoro took out his swords. "No way I'm giving my booze to some scum like them."

"That's right!" Nami said.

"No choice, I guess." Sanji sighed.

Luffy smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I've been wanting to test out my powers in this world."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Very well. Attack!" His crew jumped overboard with a battle cry. _In this world? Powers?_ Jack thought. _Those pirates may be the strangest group I've ever seen. Oh well, who cares- I'm getting free rum!_ Jack grabbed a rope and jumped. He changed direction in midair so that he landed near the stern, away from the fighting. He silently slipped through a door and into some sort of kitchen. It took him a while, but he finally found a storage room. Barrels and boxes were piled or stacked along the walls. Jack sniffed one barrel to make sure it was rum. It smelled a bit off, but it was alcohol none the less. Jack smiled and picked up two of the barrels. He went back up the way he came and kicked open the door. As he stepped outside, he almost dropped the barrels as a pirate flew past him. The pirate rolled to a stop and sat up, holding his head. Sneach skidded to a stop right in front of Jack, his sword drawn.

"Ah, Sneach." Jack said. "Perfect timing. Could you help me with these?"

Sneach looked at Jack, a strange expression on his face. "C-captain... that guy..."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" The young boy with the straw hat stood at the top of the steps near them, his fists raised, a smile on his face. Jack noticed his crew was starting to look a little exhausted. The other pirate crew was holding their ground against his crew, which was highly impressive, even a little strange, considering there were only five of them against a few dozen skilled pirates. However, the smaller crew was starting to use up all their energy.

"I don't think he's..." Sneach said.

One of Jack's crew members suddenly hoisted themselves over the railing. Seeing the straw hat boy, he raised his sword to attack. But before he even had a chance to set his feet down, a streak of tan hit him in the stomach, knocking him over the railing and in to the fight below. Jack's eyes followed the strange streak as it started to retract. Jack was never easily surprised, but his breath caught in his throat as he realized it was the boy's arm. It had stretched at least ten feet, and smacked the other pirate even farther.

"... Human." Sneach finished.

Straw hat pulled back his fist and sent it flying in their direction. Jack leaned back as it slashed through the air, right where his face had just been. Thinking fast, Jack grabbed the arm and tugged, catching the boy off guard. Straw hat was pulled along with his arm. He let out a yelp as he crashed into the deck face first at Jack's feet. Jack drew his sword and held it next to the boy's head.

"Now." Jack said. "Shall we do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Jack put a hand on the boy's hat, keeping his head down. As soon as he felt a hand touch his hat, the boy brought his feet up with amazing force, aiming at Jack and Sneach. Jack dodged, but Sneach wasn't so lucky and was kicked in the chest. Straw hat used his hands to jump into a fighting position. Jack turned around to face him, but was pushed against the wall. The boy held his fist threateningly in front of Jack's face. "No one. Touches my hat." he growled.

Sneach recovered quickly and flicked the boy's hat off his head with the tip of his sword. Straw hat spun around, giving Jack a chance to escape. Jack slid away and pointed his sword in the boy's face. Sneach spun the hat on his finger tauntingly. He watched as Jack tried to talk the boy into giving up all their supplies. Suddenly a man jumped up on to the railing. Sneach looked over and caught sight of yellow hair and black clothes. Before Sneach could attack, the man jumped off and kicked Jack's hat. The hat flew up and landed in a grove of orange trees above them. As Jack looked up at his hat, the boy dashed past him and snatched his own hat from Sneach.

He plopped the straw hat on his head and grinned. "Thanks, Sanji!"

"No prob." The blond boy, Sanji, said. Sanji turned and lashed a leg out at Sneach, trying to nail him in the side. Sneach jumped back, gripping his sword tighter. Sneach blocked Sanji's feet with his sword as he tried to nail Sneach in the chest with both feet. Sanji jumped off the sword with a flip and landed back on the deck, keeping his hands in his pockets the entire time.

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to climb up to the trees to retrieve his hat. "Bloody kid. Almost lost my hat." He muttered. He finally spotted it at the top of a tree. He reached up, but suddenly it was snatched away by the straw hat boy. The boy grinned. He extended one of his freakish arms and grabbed onto the very top of the main mast. He pulled back and jumped, shooting himself away. As he shot past Jack, Jack grabbed onto his ankle, getting pulled along with the boy. His eyes widened as he flew over the fight down below.

"Hey!" The boy shouted, trying to shake him off. "Let go you jerk!"

"Then give me back my hat!" Jack shouted back. The two threw punches and kicks at each other in a midair battle. Suddenly Jack noticed where exactly they were. "Look out!" The boy looked up. The two pirates smashed into the mast and started falling toward the sea.

Jack sucked in a breath as they fell in to the ocean. He shuddered as icy blue water engulfed him. He easily swam back to the surface, and immediately looked around for his hat. Instead, he saw the boy, splashing and sputtering.

"Help!" He shouted. "Can't-" He was still holding Jack's hat, but suddenly sunk beneath the waves. Jack dove back under. He swam towards the boy, who let go of Jack's hat so he could cover his mouth. Jack let his hat go, knowing it would just float to the surface. He grabbed the boy's vest collar and swam quickly back to the surface. As he came back up, he took a breath of air. He grabbed his hat, which was calmly bobbing on the waves. He noticed the boy's straw hat floating next to his, and decided to take that, too. Some one on board dropped him a line, and he took it, carrying him and the boy back up to the ship. He set the boy down and placed his soaked hat back on his head.

"You saved him." One of the boy's crew members, the girl, said in disbelief.

Jack gave the straw hat to her. "Well I couldn't just let him die, now could I? Besides, he had my hat."

**(A/N- Done! I'm not sure if jack would say either 'me' or 'my', considering that's the way pirates talked back then. But I wouldn't know (I don't speak British :P) so I just put 'my'. Comment, subscribe, blah blah, and thanks for reading! Happy New Year!)**


End file.
